A new life after the change
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Arthur and his friends were all werewolves. Arthur own father hunted Arthur's kind thinking all the while that Arthur was dead. One night Arthur was cornered by hunters what will happen when a gangly black haired boy saves his life and what will be the cost. Will a relationship start between them or will Arthur's and the boys world come crashing down. Merther fic modern Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy I am back I am kind of loving the Merlin creature fic idea so since I have done a wing fic and a Vampire fic that exploded and thank you for all who have read it for the reviews I thought you know why not try a were wolf one that I kind of thought up this morning so I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think good or bad but please no flames. hope you enjoy now let the show begin oh and it is a modern day AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(**Arthur)**

Werewolves and magic users had been found out about almost twenty years ago and Uther Pendragon a billionaire who owned several multi-million dollar companies now hunted them and used his companies to do it he was also the a senator but never did anything to help the country. Arthur Pendragon had been presumed dead when he had disappeared almost four years ago. Only a few people who had know him knew the truth. Arthur had been out on a full moon and was bitten by a werewolf and his friend and physician Gaius had found him during the transformation. Gaius and many other people sympathized with the magic users and werewolves for their plight that Uther had cast upon them just for being what they were. Bounty hunters who just wanted to get paid had come up with an idea to carry werewolf venom in vials and when they find someone they would infect the person with the venom wait till they change then they would kill them then collect the bounty.

Arthur and all of his closest friends had been changed at one point or another in some way all but one of them had been bitten and when they had they had come to the live at 'the den' as Arthur called it the only one who had not been bitten was Arthur's half sister Morgana she had infected herself to piss off Uther and Gaius told Uther she had not survived the transformation when in fact she had and was now living with the rest of them at the den. It was a place that Arthur had built deep in the woods where not many ventured it had plenty of wildlife to hunt in either human or wolf form, no one but those who were told of its location knew where it was so it was safe, and it had everything they needed and Gaius would come and visit periodically to see how they were and give them anything they needed but could not go out and buy.

Everyone who lived there had found their mate with one of the others except Arthur and some of them were gay so it was kind of funny. Werewolf mates did not need to be male and female they could be two males or two females also and it was interesting to see the pairings in their small pack. Gwen was with Lancelot, Gwain was with Percival, Morgana was with Leon, and Mordred was with Freya. The only one of them who did not have anyone was Arthur and he was the alpha of the pack and Leon was his beta or second in command. Sometimes it just got too much for Arthur to see all his friends had mates in each other while he had no one and would decided that he needed to some time alone tonight was one of those nights and it was a full moon. There was going to be could cover most of the night but until that happened all of them would have no choice but to shift it was compulsory. They could shift anytime freely except when the full moon was out if the moon light of the full moon touched their skin in any way it was compulsory to shift and they could not shift back unless the moon was completely covered by clouds which it would be most of tonight but not until later. But Arthur did not know that this night his life was going to changed again but in a good way and in a way he never would expect.

Arthur was alone standing on a hill that overlooked the small town close by it was where Gaius lived. It retrospect the small town was practically a glorified village. Arthur knew Gaius had a nephew who he never let out except at night because his nephew Merlin Emrys was warlock one of the few born with his abilities. Arthur had never met the boy and knew little about him because Gaius wanted to keep him secret so that he would stay safe. The full moon would be rising soon and Arthur's pack was not too far away to hear him if he sent out the call for help but Arthur wanted some time alone. His plan was to just wonder the outskirts of the town and just watch how it all played out. He just hoped he would not run into any hunters because that would be a pain in the ass to deal with tonight.

Arthur watched as the moon slowly rose waiting. The closer the time got to when the moonlight would finally hit his skin the more he felt the call of the earth and wild around almost begging him to shift. It always kindred a joy like no other in Arthur when he shifted he felt free it was like nothing else in the world mattered at that moment and he could just let loose as the ran through the woods without a care in the world. Even in human form his senses were much keener than a normal humans by about ten times but in wolf form his keen senses were twenty times better than that of a humans.

The first rays of moonlight touched his skin and Arthur sighed with relief the call had almost been unbearable at that point. The shift was painless and was over in half a minute. In wolf form Arthur was about the chest high to a human, he had bluish fur speckled with gold, and his eyes remained the same piercing sea blue. Arthur lay down on the hill watching the city for almost an hour until he heard and smelt six people crunching through the brush coming right for him. Arthur growled under his breath thinking "_Of course hunters why can't my planes ever work out right when I go out on my own. Well best I can do now is find a more defensible position in the town because there is no way I can do that out here." _Arthur got up and loped away towards the town slinking through the shadows as he did so but he also sent out the call to his pack for help but knew it would take them a while to get to him.

Soon Arthur was backed up against a wall in an ally not far from Gaius's apartment with five of the hunters surrounding him and taunting him while the sixth was hidden somewhere watching from the shadows where Arthur could not see him but he could sure smell him and hear him when he chuckled. Arthur was snapping at hands and growling threateningly thinking "_This just isn't my night." _Just as Arthur was ready to attack them a young boy probably only a year younger than him jumped in between him and the men yelling at them to stop. Arthur felt a wave of protectiveness he had never felt for anyone before come over him for the boy in front of him he knew at the moment he would do anything he could to protect this boy if he could though he did not understand why. It was going to be one interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy here is the new chapter that is from what happened from Merlin's point of view and then it goes on a little more to lead up to what happens in the next chapter which will be partly just Arthur but from the non it will be both of them together. So I wonder what will happen enjoy the show. Please review and thank you all for the follows and favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(**Merlin**)

Merlin was excited it was finally nighttime and he could get out of the apartment for a little while. Merlin was ok with the only going out at night when everyone else was asleep thing that Gaius had set because truthfully the night time was Merlin's favorite time of day. To him it was peaceful, beautiful, and quiet but at the same time it held a certain mystery and enchantment that daytime could never truly have. It was also the only time Merlin could hear wolves howling whether werewolf or regular wolf mattered little to him he was not scared of either type they had fascinated him since he was a child and their howling always seemed to sooth him in a way nothing else could. When Merlin had lived with his mother across the country before she had died three years ago Merlin would go into the woods and use his magic to transform into a regular wolf and run free through the woods that lay on the outskirts of their village all day. After a few years of doing that he had become acquainted with a wolf pack that roamed those woods and they had allowed him to run with them, hunt with them, and if he could not get home in time stay with them till the next day. He had pretty much become an unofficial member of that pack he came and went as he pleased. If Merlin was to be honest with himself he felt more free and at home as a wolf then he ever had as a human because at least when he was a wolf no one would want to persecute him for being what he was.

Merlin was a warlock he had magic, he had been able to use it since before he could talk he was also one of the only few born with his magic and the only one who could use it without incantation and the only one with his amount of power.

He was a Werewolf sympathizer as well because he understood how they felt being prosecuted just for being what they were just because of the crimes of a few all of their kind were hated just like with sorcerers. His uncle Gaius was a werewolf sympathizer a well and studied them so that he could better help them. From what Merlin had heard his uncle had a pack of werewolves that he was great friends with and often went to visit them to help them with anything he could. During the day Merlin would help Gaius with his research so that he could at least in tern help the pack that his uncle was helping if he found something his uncle had overlooked or if Merlin found something new that might help which was quite often.

But Merlin was more excited them normal to go out tonight because his magic was bubbling under his skin and when it did that it meant that something interesting was about to happen and Merlin did not know whether it would be good or bad but he could not wait to find out.

Merlin bolted towards the door and was about to go out when Gaius called over to him "Remember Merlin you better be home in four hours and if you see or hear any hunters you get you skinny ass back here." Merlin chuckled and said "I know the rules Gaius." Gaius smiled and shook his head "Just be careful." "You know me when am I not careful?" Merlin asked playfully "Yes unfortunately I do know you and you are a magnet for trouble. Now get out of here and remember what I said." Gaius replied exasperatedly rubbing his temples as he did so Merlin just laughed and left.

Merlin had been walking for almost three and a half hours around the city and was now on his way home. He had been listening to the howls of werewolves all night he knew the difference between a werewolf howl and a regular wolf howl because of a few slight differences that are hard to spot if you do not know what to look for. Merlin was close to an ally when he heard growling and snapping of a wolf and the jeers and taunts of men. Merlin wanted to know what was going on and snuck closer to the ally way until he could peek around the corner and see.

When Merlin looked around the corner Merlin saw the most beautiful werewolf, he had bluish fur with gold speckled throughout, the most piercing sea blue eyes, and he had a strong build which meant it was probably an alpha if he had a pack. As Merlin studied the wolf he noticed that it had three deep cuts and two deep punctures on it shoulder and then he noticed the men surrounding the poor creature held small daggers. Merlin felt the overwhelming urge to protect this wolf he felt a connecting to him like he needed to be close to him and Merlin could not stand the way these men were treated the him. An overwhelming anger rose inside Merlin at he saw the man closest to him make another deep cut on the wolfs shoulder and Merlin snapped.

Merlin dove in between the men and the wolf yelling "Just stop, I thought you bounty hunters would just kill a creature not play with it and torture it. You make me sick I am sick and tired of people like you persecuting what you don't understand! Now back off!" The man to his left smirked and said "Oh look boys a werewolf sympathizer protecting his wolf how pathetic so should we kill you too boy at least you can die with your wolf friend." "I don't know this wolf but I know this is wrong and your right I do sympathize with werewolves and sorcerers and here is a news flash for you I don't just sympathize with them I am one of them!" Merlin yelled as he threw both arms forward without a word his eyes burning gold causing all five men to collide with the wall so hard that their necks snapped on impact killing them. Merlin heard the wolf behind him growl.

Merlin turned around slowly as to not seem a threat and once he was facing the wolf he noticed the wolf eyed him suspiciously probably wondering if he was one of the sorcerers who used their powers to kill. "I don't usually use my magic to harm, I only meant to knock them out just my anger got the better of me. I mean you no harm. I was just so angry that I accidently used more force than necessary. Please you have nothing to fear from me." Merlin pleaded with the wolf. The wolfs eyes softened in understanding but also held an amused look but he dipped his head to tell Merlin he understood and believed him. Merlin look over at the wounds the wolf had sustained and kneeled down so he was eye level with the wolf as he said "Your wounded if you want I can heal the wounds myself if you let me I can tell the must be pretty painful." The wolf rolled his eyes and huffed and Merlin said "Don't roll your eyes at me I saved your life you prat and I am trying to help you here." Merlin used a teasing tone that made the wolf let out a rumbling laugh then with amusement shinning in his eyes he moved a little to give Merlin better access to his should which Merlin took as the go ahead. The wolf turned his head to watch, Merlin put his hand on the wounds which caused the wolf to wince slightly making Merlin apologize quietly. Merlin knew that for a regular sorcerer they would need a long healing spell because of the energy they would have to call on to heal the wound but Merlin only needed a two word healing spell and his magic being as powerful as it was would do the rest. Merlin said the words his eyes flashing gold, then the wounds cleansed themselves and healed up all in the matter of a few seconds. The wolf let out a huff of surprise and looked at Merlin questioningly and Merlin knew what he was asking "I am different than other sorcerers I was born with my powers I could use them from the day I was born. I also have more power than any sorcerer ever born and I don't need incantation or spells to make my magic do what I want it to I only use them because it helps me focus my magic." The wolf looked at Merlin with wonder and a slight questioning in his eyes but then his ears swiveled around hearing something, his eyes narrowed at the shadows that were in the back of the wide ally, and a growl escaped his throat.

Cloud cover had hit ten minutes ago so the wolf could shift back anytime but he felt safer in his wolf form at the moment and Merlin understood that but he also knew that the wolf knew someone not friendly to them was hiding in the shadows. "Someone is in the shadows aren't they another hunter. Well how about we split up and search the shadows and whoever finds them get to take them out because I won't have them harming you or anyone else like they have been able to." The wolf nodded in agreement so they both went their separate ways into the side of the ally which was large enough to fit two full size busses in side by side so the deep shadows were quiet extensive.

Merlin was searching through the dark when someone grabbed him from behind clamping a hand over his mouth so he could not call out but a small cry was from the pain was muffled by the man's hand. The man's voice sounded in Merlin's ear as he said "You love wolves so much you sorcerer why don't you join them then once it is done I will kill you and get a double bounty." Merlin was scared now he thought the only way to become a werewolf was to be bitten he did not know there was another way then the man forced his mouth open and poured a searing thick liquid down his throat before Merlin could spit it out. Once Merlin had swallowed it the man pushed Merlin to the ground where he landed on his side painfully letting out a cry of pain. But then his insides started to burn like they like a fire was searing through his veins it was the worst pain Merlin had ever experienced in his life but Merlin bit his lip as not try scream not wanting to give the man the satisfaction but he could not help the whimper that escaped him.

The pain had intensified to a level that Merlin was teetering on unconsciousness and it had only been seconds since the man had made Merlin take whatever it was that he had given him and Merlin was terrified. His vision flickered and the last things he remembered before falling into unconsciousness was the sound of tearing flesh, then a few seconds later a hand was on his shoulder, and a voice that was not the man who had done this to him but someone else that made Merlin guess the wolf had shifted forms saying "Shh, it will be ok just hang in there." then Merlin blacked out and knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while been busy with so many things and other stories hope you enjoy please review and let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

(**Arthur and Merlin from here on out)**

Arthur was stunned that the young man in front of him had helped him in the way he had. Now the young man was passed out cold he knew the hunter that Arthur had just killed had done something to him he had just not gotten there in time to stop it. He had seen the man pour something down the boys throat he did not know what it was he just hoped it would not have serious consequences.

Just then Arthur's whole pack was there all of them had shifted back to human form so it could be easier for them to do what they needed to do. Leon was the first to speak "Arthur what happened it took us forever to find you after you sent out a distress call, and who is that?" Arthur did not look away from the raven haired young man as he said "I surrounded by hunters I led them hear because it was more defensible for me so that they could not come at me from all sides. This boy got in the way. I felt a strange need to protect him no matter the cost and the more I am near the stronger it is getting. He is also warlock from what he told me and what I have seen. He took out those five men with just a flash of his eyes. Then he healed my right shoulder which was pretty badly wounded with two words. We then went split up to search for that man over there who's throat is torn out. But he got to the boy first I saw him pour something down his throat I don't know what it was but I was too late to stop it. But I did kill him and got to the boy two seconds before he passed out he did not see me but I think he heard me. I need you all to search for any type of vial it may be on the ground or he may still have it on him. I will search the boy to see if I can find any identification and where he lives. Now get to it." The others started searching for a vial while Arthur started to search the boy for an ID or anything that could tell him who the boy was.

Arthur searched the boys pockets and found nothing but he did feel a bump in the seams of the boys pants that should not be there and smiled when he found a hidden pocked that had been stitched in personally "Secret pocket smart kid." Arthur complemented then reached inside it pulling out a wallet. He looked at the kids ID and where he lived and felt his heart skip a beat "Gaius is going to kill me." Arthur whispered to himself

He was torn out of his thoughts as Lancelot came over holding something "We found the vial the man was still clenching it in his hand. Do you know who he is?" Arthur took the vial as he said "It is Gaius's nephew his name is Merlin Emrys." Arthur looked at the vial for a second trying to see if there were any labels on it there were none, so he put it up to his nose so he could get the scent of what had been in the vial and then threw the vial to the ground smashing it as he said "Shit, now Gaius is really going to kill me. This should not have happened." Lancelot spoke up again "What was in the vial, what was given to the boy?" Arthur looked up at Lancelot with a sadness in his eyes "Liquefied werewolf venom. Like what Morgana used on herself. He is going to become like us and there is nothing we can do to stop it." Lancelot looked down at Merlin pity showing in his eyes "Arthur there is nothing you could have done and if he is Gaius nephew then he has a right to know. What do you want to do?" Arthur already knew what he had to do. He felt a need to be near Merlin to protect him and he could not let him go through this alone, This was Arthur's fault that this happened to him in the first place so he knew what had to be done.

"Alright Leon, Gwaine, Percival I need you to and get Gaius don't tell him everything just tell that something has happened to Merlin and he's being brought back to the den, tell him to bring his kit and I will explain everything when he gets there. Lance get the van that we have parked a minute away from here, we will take him back in that. Gwen you will come with us you can help me with him while Lance dives. The rest of you can do whatever you want till dawn then get back to the den. Alright we all know what we have to do now let's get to it." Even went to do what they had to do.

A minute later Lancelot had the van parked in the ally and Merlin was loaded in the back seat with Arthur on the floor in front of him keeping an eye on him. Arthur noticed a sheen of sweat forming on Merlin brow and felt his skin it was burning up "That can't be right." "What?" Gwen asked "He already has a fever that has never happened this quick that usually does not happen for hours and that is just the start of a fever. He's already burning up. If the venom is already this far alone in his system he does not have long before it's done maybe a few hours if we're lucky something made the venom in his system go into overdrive." Arthur turned to Lancelot and said "Lance speed it, we need to get the den now I don't care if you have to break the speed limit just do it." Lancelot put his foot all the way down on the gas pedal till they were going as fast as the car could go.

Arthur pulled out one of the cold compresses the kept in the van and tried to keep Merlin cool still not understanding the attraction and need to possessive protectiveness he has for Merlin. He would have to talk to Gaius about that.

Soon they were at the den and Arthur got Merlin out of the van and into his arms. Merlin curled into his chest clutching on his shirt like a lifeline shaking slightly Arthur was confused he had never seen anyone who was infected or already a full blown werewolf curl into someone like Merlin was curling into him unless they were mates or potential mates which might explain some of the feelings he has for Merlin. Merlin was starting to whimper in pain Arthur could not help but try and sooth him as they walked to his room "Shh, shh, Your alright Merlin, you'll be alright it will be over soon." Merlin seemed to calm down at Arthur's voice which baffled him.

Arthur had Merlin laid down in his bed comfortably as Arthur sat next to him. Arthur had found a few minutes after he had gotten Merlin comfortable that if Arthur tried to get more than ten feet from him Merlin would seem to sense he was gone and would start thrashing around and crying out but as soon as Arthur came back over to him, ran his hand through his hair, and just talked to him telling him he was alright Merlin would calm right down.

Gaius finally came in worried as hell. "Arthur what they hell is going on. What is the matter with Merlin?" Arthur looked Gaius and told him what had transpired then said "I am sorry Gaius, I couldn't get to it him time he was given the venom before I could get to him. There is nothing we can do to stop it only be there to help him when he wakes up." Arthur paused then said "But something weird is going on the fever had already full blown two minutes after the venom was in his system it usually takes hours before the fever even starts it is like something has put the venom into overdrive." Gaius nodded and started his examination on his nephew like he had done for everyone here in the den. Once he was done he knew his nephew did not have longer than a half hour left before the transformation was complete. "His magic is powerful always has been the transformation will make it even stronger and it has also made the venom kick into hyper drive he only has a half hour left before the transformation is complete." Gaius explained That meant that Arthur only had a half hour to get his questions answered

"Gaius I have a few things that don't make sense to me, before he was given the venom he jumped in front of me to protect me from the hunters that had surrounded me and when I saw him I had a overwhelming need to protect him. After he killed the hunters with his magic he healed my wounds the longer I am around him the more I feel the need to be around him and possessively protective and I don't want to be away from him. Then when I had him in my arms to bring him in here he curled into my chest like he was seeking comfort and clenched my shirt like it was a life line. The only time I ever seen behavior like that from anyone who is infected or a full blown werewolf is when they are their mate or the one who is meant to be there mate between what he is doing and how I am feeling does that mean anything." Gaius's eyes were wide as he said "The is only one explanation is that you and Merlin are intended mates from what you are saying you were intended to be together even if he had never been given the venom. The change just makes it safer for him. He will feel safe with you and he will feel the same draw to you that you feel to him. But because he has powerful magic there is something that you will need to be careful of if you ever fully mate with him and that is with how powerful his magic is he is able to conceive and carry a child. Merlin will be the submissive one in the relationship that I can see by how he dependent on you already. You will be the dominate one. So when he wakes up he won't recognize you in human form so it might be best if you are in wolf form." Just then Merlin started shaking uncontrollably and thrash around his body shimmering. "Arthur he has about a minute left you need to shift and get him calm once it is done. I will wait outside the door."

Arthur shifted and Gaius left to wait outside the door. Arthur watched as Merlin body shimmer even more he did not have long Arthur just hoped he could help him all he could not was wait the few finally seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for keeping with me I am sorry I have not been on this story for a while I had really bad writers block I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I hope you will all review and read. Thanks and now lets get on with the show.**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur watched as Merlin thrashed one last time and his body shimmered so brightly that he had to look away until the shimmering light that encircled Merlin's body faded. When he did Arthur saw a slick black wolf with golf flecks speckling his fur curled up shaking on the bed.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief that it was finished but he also knew that Merlin was probably frightened so he had to be careful, new werewolves were very unpredictable. Arthur slowly walked over to Merlin letting of a calming sent as to try and calm Merlin down. When he was close to enough Arthur brushed his nose against Merlin's exposed neck gently, but Merlin spun off the other side of the bed and into the corner at the other side of the room where he could not see Arthur.

Arthur heard Merlin asking himself questions in his mind Merlin would not know about how a werewolf communicates with its own kind in wolf form by telepathy. "_What the hell is going on I know I did not do this and where am I?" _Arthur could not let Merlin stay scared but before he revealed himself he had to talk him down a little bit.

"_Merlin I know your scared, and probably don't understand what happened. I can help you but to help you I need to know what you remember." _Arthur said to Merlin "_What the hell, who are you?" _Merlin said in his head a low growl escaped his throat "_Merlin, it's alright, This is how we communicate in this form. My name is Arthur Pendragon. If you will calm down I come out to where you can see me. I promise I mean you no harm I only want to help you." _Arthur said trying to calm Merlin down. Merlin thought it over for a moment then replied "_Fine, but I do know how to fight as a wolf so if you prove false I will rip you to shreds." _Arthur said he understood.

Arthur moved slowly into Merlin's sight. When Merlin saw him he cowered back a little saying "_You, you're the werewolf I saved from the bounty hunters. What happened to me? Where am I?_" Arthur looked at Merlin with understanding as he explained what happened "_I tried to get to you before the bounty hunter gave you the venom. There are two ways to become a werewolf now. The main one is to be bitten but there is another way that has been found out by bounty hunters. They take the venom from the werewolves they kill then they liquefy it but the potency is still the same so it still can transform a person into a werewolf. I did not know that the group that attacked me had any on them, but only the leader did. He gave you the venom before I could stop him. I found your ID, I knew who you were immediately because of where you lived and your name. There werewolf pack your uncle Gaius helps is mine I am the alpha of the pack. I am sorry this happened to you it is a poor reward for what you did for me. I promise I will help you as best I can though I won't let you get hurt again. The place you are is our home, we call it the den I built it when I was bitten. I was the first of the pack to become a werewolf, my friends and half sister followed after me. Gaius helped all of us, I was the first one he ever helped. I built this place soon after." _Merlin looked stunned at the explanation to what had happened to him but he understood Arthur.

He could not explain why he had a draw to Arthur but he felt the need to be near him and feelings he had never felt rise inside him at the sight of Arthur. Merlin just could not understand the feelings and needs rushing through him. He hoped that might be explained soon. "_What am I to do, where am I to go? I know I can't go home with Gaius so where am I to go? I don't have anyone else." "You can stay here with us, I won't let you go through this alone, not when this happened to you because of me. Gaius comes here often so you can have him in your life. I'll help you and I'll watch over you. Nothing will hurt you if I can stop it, I will protect you just as I do for everyone in the pack. You'll be the newest addition to our pack. If that is what you want." _Arthur did not want to force Merlin to stay but hoped he would.

"_I'll stay I have no one else and at least here I can have someone to help me understand this new life I have been thrown into." _ Merlin said Arthur was relieved that Merlin decided to stay he did not think he could take it if Merlin left. Merlin jolted Arthur out of his thoughts by asking "_How do I shift back to human form? I would feel more comfortable that way." "All you need to do is remember what it felt like to be human, remember your favorite place to go, or your favorite food, just anything that makes you feel most alive the most human." _ Merlin followed the instructions thinking about his magic how it flowed beneath his skin how it made him feel when he used it and soon he felt his body shift back to his human form and Arthur did the same.

Merlin had to admit that Arthur was even more stunning in human form, he had chiseled abbes, strong jaw, he was well muscled, and Merlin noticed with his stronger sense of smell that Arthur smelled of wood smoke and pine his favorite smells from childhood. All and all a most stunning man Merlin had ever met. He did not know that Arthur was thinking the same about him. Arthur could not help but admire Merlin's sparkling ice blue eyes, his high cheekbones, the way his hair stuck up at different angles so endearingly, Arthur took in Merlin's scent and noticed that he smelled of fresh fallen rain, fresh cut grass, and wood smoke the three scents that Arthur loved the most. They both felt even more drawn to each other after that.

"If you would come with me to the other part of my room, I'll let Gaius in and him and I will answer any questions you have." Arthur finally said trying hard to hide his attraction to Merlin. Merlin just nodded and followed Arthur to adjoining room and sat on the plush couch while Arthur let Gaius in.


End file.
